Gree
|born = 32 BBY |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black , dyed red |eye color = Brown |unit = 41st Elite Corps |era(s) = |Galactic Empire }} |died = 19 BBY |rank = Commander }}Gree, or CC-1004, was a senior clone commander who served in the Clone Wars under Jedi General Luminara Unduli. He got his name, Gree, from the obscure alien species; he was very interested in alien species. He also had a wide knowledge of many alien species in the galaxy. He was in command of the 41st Elite Corps , which is in the 9th Assault Corps. He was also trained by A-17, who trained many other commanders. Gree battled on several planets, including Dinlo , Rodia , Uba IV , Geonosis , and Kashyyyk . When he went to Kashyyyk, Order 66 was issued, and he attacked Yoda (who was with him at the time), but got killed because of Yoda's skill and strong force ability. History Battle of Tibrin CC-1004 participated in the Battle of Tibrin, along with Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Jedi General Kit Fisto. He got his double stripe hairdo to honor their partners who died in the battle. Battle of Uba IV On Uba IV, he fought against some virus-filled octupara droids, so he and his men kept their helmets sealed to not get infected. He made it out alive, and it's assumed that the octupara droids died. Skirmish at Dinlo In 21 BBY, Gree was sent to Dinlo with Sarlacc Battalion A, and Sarlacc Battalion B. When he, Vaas Ga (the Jedi General in charge), and his men got trapped on the planet, the Improcco Company was sent to get them out. He called for air support to get help Improcco Company, and he, Ga, and around a thousand of his men escaped back to Coruscant. The Capture of Gunray In 21 BBY , Gree was deployed to Rodia to help capture Nute Gunray, an important Separatist. When he got there, Padme' Amidala had already captured him, with the help of Representative Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan. He escorted Gunray up to Luminara Unduli's flagship, Tranquility. While he was traveling to cruiser, Nute Gunray tried to bribe him, but to no use. While they were on the ship interrogating Gunray, Separatist ships attacked them and boarding ships attached themselves to the hangar bays, releasing B2 super battle droids. When Gree learned of the impending attack, he sent Green Company to fight them off, and he and General Unduli left, leaving Ahsoka Tano, Captain Argyus, Gunray, and two senate commandos in the room. Asajj Ventress had infiltrated the ship and when Gree and Luminara Unduli came back, Gunray was being freed, Ahsoka Tano was being imprisoned in Gunray's cell, but the Republic soon won, and Ventress was forced to retreat, taking Unduli, and eventually Tano with her. Ventress then sent a message to take Gunray to Argyus, and he shot his commandos and started to shoot at Gree. He took cover inside the room as Argyus took Gunray as his shield from Gree. Gree then disarmed the captain, but Argyus kicked Gree, knocking his helmet off and gun away. Argyus explained why he left the Republic, but when both went for the gun, Argyus was knocked unconscious. While Gree was unaware of Gunray, Gunray knocked him on the head with his weapon, letting Argyus and Gunray leave. Later on, he was seen on the bridge when the Jedi reported to Anakin Skywalker. Skirmish on Christophsis When Senator Padme' Amidala was shot down on Christophsis, Gree and some Jedi were sent to find her and bring her back. While they were traveling, their Republic gunship was shot down and the Jedi left Gree and the other clone troopers alone, but only after his orders. The LAAT/i fell off the ledge, but Gree got it back and traveled to where the Jedi were and shot the Dathomir Nightsisters that were there. The Jedi ordered him to land, and he while he was away, they reported him found, and assistance immediately. The Jedi, Gree, and the senator all left the planet safely. Alzoc III Gree went to Alzoc III with Commander Bly, Aayla Secura, and Luminara Unduli to Alzoc III, where Separatist doing was suspected in 21 BBY . The information was given by Jabba the Hutt, an after climbing the wall to the place where Jabba told them to go, saw a huge ship and ice floating around. Gree and his men went to the remaining part of the hangar with jetpacks, but the Jedi just used the Force. When they got to the hangar, a Vulture droid was defeated by the Jedi, and the clone troopers went ahead to find the data recorder, while the rest of the droids were destroyed. While Gree was finding info, the Jedi and clones killed the rest of the battle droids, and Gree showed them that a ship was boarded and one of the two weapons it was holding was stolen. The ship was blown up and crashed onto the surface. They discovered Asajj Ventress was there and thet she set the ship on self-destruct. The clone troopers went to safety, while the Jedi dueled her and trapped Ventress under ice, then they all left. Second Battle of Geonosis .]]Gree was one of the few commanders who fought at the Second Battle of Geonosis in 21 BBY. He went with Barriss Offee to help Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano destroy the droid factories that were rebuilt. After coming up with a plan-the padawans infiltrate the catacombs, while the generals attack the front. Gree and Captain Rex fought with the Jedi Generals at the front entrance. After a while, and with the Republic side winning, Poggle the Lesser, the CIS leader on Geonosis, was forced to bring out his super tanks, which were physically impossible to destroy. Because of the tanks power, they minimized the Galactic Republic's forces. The Jedi and the clone leaders met up and Anakin and Luminara and told them to draw back to pull the tanks forward, so the tanks would go on the bridge. The bridge would then be blown up by thermal detonators mounted by the Jedi, and the tanks would fall to their destruction. The plan worked out, and the tanks were no more. CC-1004 took cover of falling debris when the two padawans, Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano, blew up the reactor core with a super tank inside the factory while they were still inside. After the rock had stopped falling, Gree, Rex, and generals Unduli and Skywalker organized a rescue team and searched for the missing Jedi. The padawans thought they were doomed, but Ahsoka fixed her comlink and told the search party where they were. Gree and the others immediately went to them and found them, scoring a total victory on Geonosis. 19 BBY Battle of Kashyyyk In 19 BBY, Gree went with the famous Jedi Grandmaster Yoda to the forest world, Kashyyyk, where the Wookiees lived. Phase II armor was developed two years before, so Gree wore it, but camouflaged for safety. The Separatists had attacked the world and a Separatist cruiser was blocking the way to land, so Delta Squad, led by Commando Boss, went to the planet surface and destroyed the cruiser, opening up the way to land. Death When Gree found out that the Separatists where starting their power generator, Yoda gave the signal for the Wookiees and the 41st Elite Corps to attack. While the battle was happening, Chancellor Palpatine ordered Order 66 , but when Gree and another clone attacked Yoda, Yoda sensed it and beheaded them both. Armor Phase I armor Commander Gree wore Phase I clone trooper armor in the first years of the Clone Wars, with a green stripe down his helmet and chest and green markings on his thighs and elbows. He also had a bandoleer and two blaster holster to hold his twin DC-17 hand blasters. He also had thermal detonators and a jetpack that he used on certain missions. Phase II armor In 19 BBY, CC-1004 wore Phase II armor that was also mostly green, but he had black boots. He used macrobinoculars and used a DC-15A blaster rifle. Appearances *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' *S''tar Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Bombad Jedi"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' (book) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Cloak of Darkness"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jar Jar's Big Day'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Weapons Factory"'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' Sources *''Bombad Jedi on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Captain Argyus in the Encyclopedia'' *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1004 CC-1004] on Wookieepedia'' *''Champions of the Force Preview 1 on Wizards.com (backup links 1 2)'' *''Champions of the Force Preview 3 on Wizards.com (backup links 1 2)'' *''Chewbacca in the Encyclopedia'' *''Cloak of Darkness on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''Clone Commander Gree in the Encyclopedia'' *''Clone troopers in the Databank (backup link)'' *''Commander Gree in the Databank (backup link)'' *''Dataclip: Cloak of Darkness on CartoonNetwork.com'' *''Fan Days Script: A Prelude to "Point Rain" on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''Galactic Republic in the Encyclopedia'' *''Luminara Unduli in the Encyclopedia'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Card Commander"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In-game location: Workshop)'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Shop" (Set: Commander Gree)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars Insider 106'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''"Star Wars PocketModel TCG - Order 66" (Card:41st Elite Corps AT-RT)'' *''"Star Wars PocketModel TCG - Order 66" (Card:41st Elite Corps BARC Speeders)'' *''"Star Wars PocketModel TCG - Clone Wars Tactics" (Card: Commander Gree)'' *''Star Wars: The 30th Anniversary Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Bombad Jedi"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Cloak of Darkness"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Cloak of Darkness" (Decoded)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Pack: Commander Gree)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Weapons Factory"'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Bombad Jedi on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Cloak of Darkness on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Weapons Factory on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Yoda in the Databank (backup links 1 2)'' References External Links *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1004 CC-1004] on Wookieepedia *[http://www.starwars.com/explore/encyclopedia/characters/gree/ Clone Commander Gree] in the Encyclopedia *[http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/gree/index.html Commander Gree] in the Databank (backup link) *[http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Gree Gree] on Clone Wars Wiki *[http://www.cuswe.org/newdescr.asp?search=49796 Gree] and [http://www.cuswe.org/newdescr.asp?search=50054 CC-1004] on the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *[http://cwa.wikia.com/wiki/Gree Gree] on CWA Wiki Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Finished articles Category:41st Elite Corps Category:9th Assault Corps Category:Green Company Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead characters Category:Clone Wars Category:Sarlacc Battalion A Category:Sarlacc Battalion B